A Fatal Attraction
by iLoveeBieber
Summary: Isabella goes missing, and Phineas is determined to find her and her kidnapper... even if it means putting his own step brother behind bars. Rated T for violence, blood,and etc.
1. Goodbye Isabella… possibly forever

Chapter 1: Goodbye Isabella… possibly forever.

(Phineas's POV)

"Goodbye Isabella, I hope to see you tomorrow." I leaned in and kissed my 16 year old girlfriend, Isabella's soft cheek in front of our middle school, Danville Middle School. She smelled like vanilla; yum.

"Goodbye Phineas, I will call you tonight. But if I can't, I will call you tomorrow morning. Love you." "Love you." She walked off towards her house, while I went back in the school building for my afterschool computer class.

When I got home, only my mom and step-dad were home. Candace was at Jeremy's (Like usual) and I had no clue where Ferb was. But no one was worried about Ferb, because he usually spent his afternoons helping construction workers in building a new home for the needy downtown.

Candace came home later, but Ferb did not. Still, no one was worried because sometimes he was out all night.

When I woke up, Ferb was sleeping like a baby in his bed. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was 10 o'clock in the morning.

I walked over to Ferb to wake him up, and then saw a little red scrape on his face. I rubbed my finger over it, only to find it was dry blood. Ferb stirred.

"Why is there blood on your cheek Ferb?" I asked as my step brother awoke. "What?" "I said, 'Why is there blood on your cheek'!" "Oh. Umm…" Ferb looked clueless. I was beginning to question his sobriety, because sometimes he drank with the construction workers, but then he simply said, "One of the other construction workers got wounded, so I helped him, and got blood on me." "And you didn't wash it off because…" "Because as soon as I got home, I fell asleep here, in my bed." I believed him, because that usually happened to him. "Okay. I'm going to go eat breakfast."

As I told my step brother, I ate breakfast, and then went to school, without a single call, text, or e-mail from Isabella. She wasn't at school either.

(Ferb's POV)

"Okay. I'm going to go eat breakfast." I watched my step brother get up and leave our room, closing the door behind himself. I got up when he left and locked the door. I took a deep breath. My brother was absolutely clueless of what had happened the night before. Let's just say, the blood wasn't from another construction worker.

I called my beloved Gretchen, and we talked about the night before. "I'm happy we got it over with, Ferb." "Me too, my dear." "Now we can be together in peace." All though I could not see her, I knew my Gretchen was smiling mischievously. We talked about it a little more, then we hung up. I also smiled mischievously.

(Phineas's POV)

I spent that day walking around town looking for Isabella, knowing she _never _spent her Saturday mornings at home.

Finally I decided to check her home after checking the mall, the salon and spa, the park, and literally everywhere else in town.

I entered her house to my family being there. They were all crying, but Ferb, who was frowning blankly, like he was thinking hard. Isabella's mom and 3 year old sister, Lily, were also crying. "Oh, Phineas! There you are!" My mom came up and hugged me tightly. "Umm, yes. Here I am." I was confused. "Wait, you don't know, do you, Phineas?" "What Mom?" "Phineas, your dear little Isabella is, is… missing."

**Wow, great way to end a chapter, huh? Yeah. And sorry the chapter is so short; chapter 2 will be longer. (:**


	2. If I die young

Chapter 2: If I die young

(Phineas's POV)

"No. No, you're lying!" I said, and then I fell into Mom's arms, sobbing. I didn't believe them. "How? I just saw her yesterday!" I shrieked. "She was taken on her walk from school. Her backpack was found just half a mile from here. The police are positive she was kidnapped. Oh, no. No," Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro whispered through her tears.

"No, how? Do the police have any leads?" "Not one, dear. I'm so sorry."

We went home after that, Mom, Candace, and I still crying.

When we got home, though, the police were at our doorstep.

"Hello, Mr. Fletcher and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. I am detective Larson, and I would like to take you and your children down to the station to ask you some questions about the disappearance of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

We followed the detective to the police station, and we each got questioned individually.

(Candace's POV)

Candace Flynn, where were you on Friday afternoon?" I didn't have to think too much about it, mainly because I was where I was just about _every _afternoon.

"I was at my boyfriend Jeremy's house." "And how long were you there?" "Umm, from when I got out of my college class, which was 3:30, to about 6:45." "And what were you doing?" That I was not going to answer honestly. He might tell my parents!

"We were, umm, studying. Yeah, that." "Oh, really, Candace? I know you're a young girl in a relationship, darling. So it's practically _impossible _that you were really studying." Crap, they figured me out. Smart officer.

"Okay. We were, uh… kissing." "Now that I can believe. Now go." I left with a deep breath.

(Authors POV) **Linda and Laurence's interrogations were so short and boring I'm just gonna simply say what they both said: They were at work until 2:30. Laurence picked up Linda from work, they went home, talked, made dinner together, and then Phineas was home by 4:30.**

(Phineas's POV)

"Phineas Flynn, what were you doing on Friday afternoon?" "I talked to Isabella when school was over. Then I had an afternoon computer class from 3 to 4, and I was home by 4:30. I spent the night like any normal night, reading and doing homework." It was true, but I don't think the detective believed me.

"Do you know anyone that had anything against Isabella?" "Umm… no. Everyone loved her, especially her family and I." "Thank you, Phineas. You may go now." "Please find her, detective. Please." "I will try my best, son." I left, silently crying.

(Ferb's POV)

"Ferb, what were you doing Friday afternoon?" "I was helping some construction workers build a building downtown." "What kind of building?" "Uh, a house for the needy, I think." "Were you with anyone else that night?" "No sir." What a lie.

(Author's POV) **Before I continue the story, why don't you hear what happened to Isabella on Friday afternoon. It's quite interesting, actually. Just make sure you pay attention to what you're about to read.**

(Isabella's POV)

"Love you." Love you," I said to my loving 16 year old boyfriend, Phineas, as he walked up the steps to the school for his computer class, and I went my separate way towards my house.

I was about a half a mile away from my house, when someone from behind wrapped duck tape around my mouth. I screamed as loud as I could, which was not loud at all from the tape. Then he put duck tape on my eyes.

I knew that the person that took me was a man, because of the voice. It was so familiar, but I was so shocked I couldn't tell who it was.

The man threw me into the back of what I think was a car, and drove for about 10 minutes.

When we got wherever we were going, he got me out of the back and carried me into a building. He threw me onto the ground, which sent a shock up my spine. I shrieked in pain.

"Get the knife, get the knife!" A female voice yelled at the man.

I heard the woman step closer to me, and then she put her foot gently on my stomach. "Oh, Isabella. You're probably wondering why you are here, hon. Well, it's quite funny. Funny to me, at least." I shrieked through the duck tape, crying. "You see, my boyfriend likes you, but I won't let that be." "Here's the knife." I cried out no, but it sounded more like oh. "Oh, looks like our story is getting cut short. Goodbye, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." The way she said Isabella, I know who that is! I thought. Right before I could think her name, I felt a sharp pain on my arms, then my legs, and finally, my neck.

(Phineas's POV)

I went over to Isabella's house the next day, just to sit in her room.

I sat on her floor for 5 minutes, then at her desk. I opened it up, only to find one paper. It said _If I die young by The Band Perry_ right across the front. On the paper it only said a few things: 

_I, Isabella AnnaBella Garcia-Shapiro, are serious about this, but I don't believe I'll actually die young. But if I do, I want this to happen: If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. _

_Each line has a meaning for me:_

_If I die young, bury me in satin: cover me with a satin blanket._

_Lay me down on a bed of roses: put me in a wooden boat covered with rose petals._

_Sink me in the river at dawn: push the boat, with me in it, out into a river here in Danville._

_Send me away with the words of a love song: Put the written lyrics of Love Story by Taylor Swift in the boat with me before I go into the river._

_And when I go, I want to be wearing white. _**(Authors note: In case you've never heard this song, Isabella wants to be wearing white because the song says, **_**And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom.)**_

Reading that made me absolutely sad, but I knew right then that if she was dead and they found her body, I would do exactly what that lined piece of school paper said.

(Candace's POV)

"Phineas! Phineas!" I yelled hysterically as I ran past Ferb then up the stairs, to Phineas's room.

(Author's POV)

Right before Candace ran up the stairs to Phineas, she had been watching _HLN News._

"Hello everyone, I am Richelle Carey for _HLN News. _Investigators have just notified us that they have found the body of 16 year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in a building in downtown Danville. They have not said how she died or was killed."

(Ferb's POV)

When Candace was all the way up the stairs, I silently said, "Crap."


End file.
